One Little Slip Up (Karkat X Reader)
by SparkingStars
Summary: I really can't do summaries. Okay so you, the reader, happens to be a big movie fan. Your just at the movie store and you meet Karkat. You don't get off to the best start, seeing that your first conversation was an argument over a movie, but you might just fall for the little mutant blood
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Yeah..I really don't think I need a warning for this..I mean it's a Karkat story. This is the only time I'll warn you about the my first x reader soo..))**

Your name is (f/n) (l/n) and you are SUPER excited. You had been counting the days down for so many months and the big day was finally here. The new (favorite movie store) in town had finally openened today and you, being the big movie person you are just had to check it out. You're currently making your way over there, loudly singing your favorite song, far too happy to care who the fuck hears you.

You push the door open, inhaling deeply to take in the scent of new building. You smile, walking over to the cashier, a teen with glasses and goofy teeth. You see the nametag pinned to his Ghost Busters shirt, discovering that his name is John. You and John end up having a long conversation about your favorite movies. It's kind of funny that he likes a lot of the same movies you do, considering not many people your age know about him. He ends up giving you his username for this online chat thing called "Pesterchum". You make a mental note to check it out later.

So after that you start looking around. After about 10 minutes you still hadn't seen anything interesting, so you move to the shelves containing movies from your absolute favorite genere: Romantic Comedy. You took your time in this section, turning over almost every case you touched. You already had a few, and was about to go check out, but you saw something that stopped you in your tracks. You had seen one that you just HAD to have. It was (favorite romcom), the movie you had spent a couple years looking for. You had only watched it once on tv, but you had only seen it once on tv, but you had fallen in love with it. Unfortunately, it isn't a very popular movie, so you couldn't find it anywhere. Well at least until now.

You instantly reached foward, grabbing it, only to see that someone else had grabbed it at the same time. You quickly turned around to look at whoever the sweatered arm belonged to, a sharp retort on the tip of your tongue. The words couldn't leave your mouth when you saw the person's appearance.

You didn't know what he was, but you do know that he was NOT human and NOT happy


	2. Chapter 2

Even though he only stood less than an inch taller than you, this person or whatever he is, was definitely intimidating. He had skin that was a light ashey grey color, and eyes that were a couple shades darker and had golden yellow whites. He snarling, showing sharp fangs, and weirder yet, sprouting from his head was.. Candy corn..? Yeah. There's CANDY CORN growing from his head, just barely poking out of his messy black hair.

Your thoughts were broken by fav romcom being yanked from your grasp. This instantly turned your confusion to anger.

"Hey give that back!" You lunge foward, trying to snatch your movie back, but candy corn boy pushes you away.

"Oh fuck no! I did NOT get dragged down here by Egbert, just for some pathetic human to take the only shitty movie I came here for!" You can't belive it. You wouldn't let some dipshit come and take the movie you been trying to find for ages.

"I had it first! And I need romcom way move than you! Do you know how long I've wanted it?!" The boy rolled his eyes.

"No, and I honestly don't give a fuck! Considering Egbert recommended this movie, it's probably shit, so if you've been actually wanting it, you probably know NOTHING about movies!"

You can't help but admit your movie taste could be.. Questionable. You mostly like movies that other people hate. The person suddenly grabs your other movies, ignoring your sound of protest and reading the backs of the cases quickly before giving them back.

"Those all sound like they suck. You know what?!Your taste in movies is fucking sad. So pathetically sad, that I'll actually take you back to my hive and show you real movies" What the fuck is a hive..? Your guessing a house, but you really have no clue. All you know is you don't want to go with this yelling..Teen? You still don't know.  
He notices your confusion and huffs impatiently, as if it's obvious what he meant.

"It's like your absurd human house." What?! You can't just go to some stranger's house! I mean it's OBVIOUSLY never a good idea.  
"What?! No I'm NOT going to your house! I don't even know your name!"  
"Yes you are! And as for my name, it's Karkat Vantas. Nice to meet you, or some human manners shit. Now lets go." He then grabs your arm, pulling you to the front of the store to pay for the movies and then walks out of the store, still gripping your arm tightly.


End file.
